In repetition rifles that are operated by movements of the frontal fore-end, while there is ammunition in the magazine, an alternate linear movement of the actioning fore-end will be sufficient to eject the fired cartridge case lodged within the chamber, subsequently feeding a new cartridge into the chamber and leaving the hammer armed for the next shot, which will only depend on trigger action.
Transportation and handling of this model of repetition rifles constitutes particularly constant danger, since they are very liable to cause accidental shots. When the user stops firing the rifle, the user must to remember to manually disarm the hammer, simultaneously pressing the trigger. This required safety operation implies a certain risk; the hammer may slips from the finger if it has been lubricated or if the person does not have the required movement coordination.
An example of a safety device corresponds to patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,003, by Kleinpaul, which refers to a locking device for guns, more precisely to a locking device that prevents the use of a revolver, a pistol or the like, either by unauthorized or untrained people, for instance children, comprising a cylindrical locking pin housed in a housing cavity made in a suitable part of the revolver, having one operable head portion apparent on the external surface of the revolver and an opposite end portion, and a substantially helicoidal groove cooperating with a retention pin, the device locking the revolver when, upon operation with a suitable key, said locking pin translates inside its housing cavity projecting one of its ends outwards said housing cavity in order to co-operate with the striking surface so that said projected end obstructs hammer striking movement.
The device is locked when one of the two opposite ends of the locking pin is projected out of its respective housing cavity and cooperates with a given striking surface, and otherwise the device is unlocked when none of the two opposite ends of the locking pin is projected out of its respective housing cavity and cooperates with a given striking surface.
Preferentially, said operable head portion apparent from the external surface of the revolver has connective means to engage with a suitable key only, and cooperates with said locking pin. Positioning means are designed to establish the two correct positions that the device can assume, “locked” or “unlocked”.
In one preferred embodiment of the referred invention this locking pin is housed in a cavity in the rear portion of the hammer.
In an alternative embodiment of the referred invention, this locking pin is housed in a cavity in the rear upper portion of revolver frame.